If BF3: End Game Was Co-Op DLC Instead Of Singleplayer
Now I've already made a post on how it would look if BF3: End Game continued the singleplayer story of BF3. But now I'd like to write another post on how that same DLC could be like if it continued the co-op story of BF3. I enjoyed the co-op of BF3, but the downside was that it was short. Now the cover of End Game shows two soldiers on a motorcycle (one driving, the other on a side-car) and a jet (seems to look like the F-15E Strike Eagle, a jet that supports two seats) flying by. You can probably tell what two missions I'd like to see in a co-op DLC. Read and comment below. In And Out This mission takes place weeks after The Eleventh Hour, deep inside Russia as Snake 6-6 searches for intel on Russia's military (such as barracks locations, nuke storage facilities, vehicle production facilities, etc.). They only have one chance to do it (otherwise the Russian soldiers will move the intel to another location and destroy the facility since it was meant to be decommissioned anyway), and unfortunately, it has to be in the daytime. This is what you may call another stealth mission. That is true, Snake 6-6 must take out guards silently in the surrounding forest, otherwise the alarm will sound and the mission fails. Don't worry, the enemies will be easy to take out compared to another co-op mission called Drop 'Em Like Liquid. Player 1 Loadout Silenced M16A3 (ACOG) with underslung Grenade Launcher Silenced M9 Combat Knife 3 Grenades Player 2 Loadout Silenced M27 IAR (Holographic Sight) with Bipod Silenced M9 Combat Knife 3 Grenades Back To The Story The mission starts off with Snake 6-6 hiding behind trees from Russian troops as they walk past them. Then, they get briefed by your friendly neighborhood "Commander" from the other co-op missions. Afterwards, Snake 6-6 starts to head South-South-East through the bare forest, silently killing enemies without any alerts. When Snake 6-6 finally reaches the facility. As a plot twist, the facility had a different layout than expected, and that the intel could possible be in the upper floors or the lower floors. The only way to find out is NOT to search everywhere as that would be a waste of time. The real way to find out is to check for clues around the offices for the location of the safe (e-mails, letters, schedules, etc.) along with keeping their stealth. When Snake 6-6 finally finds the intel, they have to figure out a way to extract. They check the garage. Once they get there, the garage is almost empty except for a motorcycle with an attached side-car. Either player can take up either position just like they did in Hit and Run when they took the civilian sedan. The motorcycle will probably also have a song playing on the radio, but I can't seem to think of a cool song that fits the bill. As Snake 6-6 starts to escape the facility and the surrounding area, the Russians are finally aware of the Marines' presence... Operation End Game This mission takes place near the end of the Global War of 2014, as Tiger 7-4, a two-man crew of an F-15E Strike Eagle, helps out the American ground forces in Moscow as they try to capture the President of Russia and end the war. You know the drill, right? Player 1 is the pilot, Player 2 is the gunner. This mission is kind of good practice for those wanting to be jet pilots, but by the time End Game comes out I bet the majority of BF3 players will know how to fly a jet without crashing it onto the ground. So, the mission begins with the jet being on auto-pilot as the crew gets briefed on protecting the strike force, assigned to capture Russia's president, from the seemingly overwhelming defensive brigade doing the opposite. Both sides have infantry, tanks, helicopters and jets waiting to kill and destroy each other in what looks to be the final battle of the Global War. Forutnately, Tiger 7-4 will be aided by more jets just in case a dogfight erupts. The mission requires strategic balance between air-to-ground and air-to-air combats. As the auto-pilot turns off, the huge American force starts to enter Moscow. Just as expected the defense force does an ambush on both fronts, and casualties started to happen. Tiger 7-4 and the other jets must help the ground forces, but they must also help each other if there's a chance that America will win the battle... WORK STILL IN PROGRESS... Category:Content created by 3RDRANGER